


Talk too much

by needssleep



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, kevin overthinking, other members mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needssleep/pseuds/needssleep
Summary: In which Kevin talks too much
Relationships: Lee Juyeon/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Talk too much

“Babe what do you think about this shirt.” 

“Looks great honey.”

Kevin emerged from the wardrobe with a hand on his hip. He hadn’t even shown Juyeon what shirt he was wearing yet.

“Uh huh, well if it’s so great describe it to me.”

“You’ve got that one blue and green cropped top you bought and wore once.” Juyeon responded not even looking up from the book he was reading. Kevin huffed and went back into the wardrobe sorting through his abundance of clothing. The phrase ‘nothing to wear’ had never been more apt despite the fact that his clothes took up more that half of the small walk-in-wardrobe he and Juyeon shared in their bedroom. 

“Okay what about this one?”

“Also great.” Once again Juyeon did not spare his husband a glance. 

“Juyeon,” Kevin whined, “you didn’t even look.”

“That’s because you're wearing the silk cream shirt you wore on our first wedding anniversary, which you have tried on three times already.” Juyeon said, taking off his reading glasses to look at Kevin. “Babe at this rate we won’t even make it to the reunion if you keep worrying about what to wear.”

“God I’m sorry I want to look good in front of our university friends who we haven't seen altogether since Jacob and Sangyeon’s wedding. That was two years ago. I want to look my best.”

“You always look your best honey.” Juyeon sighed, gently holding Kevin by his hips. 

“Yeah maybe to you but you forget who we’re friends with. Hwall just released his own fashion line, Changmin’s got a skin care business and Hyunjae and Younghoon are models. Don’t forget that New just launched a makeup brand, Sunwoo is a rapper and Haknyeons got his food and travel blog. We’re friends with celebrities! And that’s without mentioning that Sangyeon is literally the face of the company, Jacob has a hugely successful YouTube channel and Eric is a shareholder in Samsung!” Kevin was barely pausing at the end of each sentence to breathe at this point. 

“How am I meant to compete with these people, and they’re all so fashionable and I’m just not. I mean how is being a family photographer anywhere near as cool as anything they do and no offense babe, but we only just manage to pay all the bills and live in the house we live in. It’s not exactly like your office job provides wealth and neither does my business and-”

Suddenly Kevin felt a pair of lips attach to his own, stopping him mid rant. He relaxed into the kiss and whined softly when Juyeon pulled away. He looked up at his taller husband who was grinning down at him softly. 

“You talk too much.” Juyeon said gently, caressing Kevin’s neatly styled hair, tousling it to tease him. “They’re not gonna care if you dress fancy or not, they are our friends. We’ve known since the first day of university. Do you not remember that we all met because we lived in the same halls? They’ve seen you at your best and your worst, so no matter what you wear they’re just going to be happy to see you, okay?”

“Okay.” Kevin muttered. “But still does this shirt look good?”

“It’s perfect.” Juyeon kissed the shorter one on the forehead and pulled him away from their bedroom to the door, forcing him to put his shoes on and without a further argument they left to see they’re friends.


End file.
